An answer to everything
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Jeff finds out the hard way quite how determined to get his own way his son can be when the mood takes him. One son is bad enough, but when two try it? Has the father finally met his match?


** Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own those boys!  
><strong>

**Sam1 - I believe you manipulated my inability to say no to a challenge, m'dear? For those not present for that conversation (in other words, the rest of the world) I had to have a John no older than six being stubborn and Gordon copying him! Oh, and just to stir things up, I had to have Virgil and John's ages swapped around compared to my normal, meaning Virgil is older!**

Running a towel through his hair as he slowly walked into the lounge, Jeff automatically grinned when he caught sight of the rest of the family. With the youngest in bed and Gordon heading that way, Lucille was curled up on the sofa, John nestled into her as she read to him. Despite being more than capable of handling the book himself, John was certainly more than content to listen to his mother. His two older brothers were sitting quietly in a corner, Scott's new remote control plane on the table between them. If he had caught any of the others pulling it apart in the way the two eldest sons were doing right now, Jeff thought he might have had a fit. But somehow, the father knew that his two boys were more than capable of assembling it back into a working order. How they had learnt so much at only ten and eight respectively, Jeff had no idea, but if it meant them getting on, then who was he to argue?

"Did you have a nice swim?" Hearing the amused tones of his wife, Jeff glanced back towards the couch, smiling in response to her smirk. It wasn't so much the look on her face that had him grinning, however, but the giggles his six year old son was attempting to stifle unsuccessfully behind his hand.

"That kid is part fish, no arguments." Jeff muttered, navigating himself into the seat next to them. He was just thankful that he had thought to change out of his suit before attempting to bath his second youngest son. He was sure with the others, especially Virgil; the challenge had been getting them into the tub. With Gordon, it was the other way around. Even so, there had been such a look of happiness on the four year old's face that Jeff had let him splash around for longer than normal, hoping it would do something to drain the never ending energy supply his son seemed to have.

"Is he in bed?"

"Nearly," the father responded, reaching out a hand and running it through John's blond locks and causing the child to smile in contentment. "Have you had fun today, Johnny?"

Nodding enthusiastically, John immediately launched into a moment by moment account of everything that he had learnt that day at school. Making all the appropriate noises at the right moments, Jeff couldn't stop the smile playing across his face as his son gradually unfolded himself from his mother as he grew more and more excited as he told his father anything and everything that he could think of. As Lucy rolled her eyes in exasperation, Jeff grinned sheepishly. He hadn't meant to get the young boy this worked up before bedtime, but felt that he missed out on so much through having to be at the office, if it meant a slightly bigger battle to get him into bed, then so be it.

Eventually, John had completely pulled away from Lucy and was practically on his father's lap as he recounted how they had learnt the names of the planets that afternoon. Slipping silently from the room, the mother stole her way up the stairs. She still had a trouble-maker to tuck in and a toddler to make sure was settled, after all.

Looping his arm around his son's middle, Jeff hugged John close to him as the child finally ran out of words to say. Despite his initial excitement, the young star-lover was unable to hide the sleepiness sparkling out of his eyes. Seeing it, but saying nothing, Jeff gently drew the boy closer to him, letting John relax against his father. By the time Lucy had got back down the stairs, her middle son was practically asleep on his father.

Slipping his hands under John's legs, Jeff carefully stood up, his six year old in his arms. Sleepily, John let out a feeble protest about being too big to carry, but still wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck obligingly.

"Another half an hour before it is your turn, Virgil." Jeff called over softly as he headed towards the door. Virgil glanced over his shoulder, nodding his understanding as Scott followed his gaze. Seeing another of his brothers that relaxed, the eldest son grinned, a look of fondness passing over his face before he turned back to the task at hand. Not before his parents had seen the look, however, and traded knowing smiles. They had both been more aware that Scott would have had to check that John was relaxed and happy before allowing his younger brother to be put to bed. After all, it was the same look that had come onto his face when both Gordon and Alan had been taken up, and they knew it would re-emerge when it was Virgil's bed time.

Carrying John up the stairs, Jeff was just thankful that Gordon had fallen quiet. It wasn't until he had been gently deposited on his bed did John seem to realise what was happening.

"Not tired." He stated firmly, climbing back off again. Standing on the floor, he proceeded to fold his arms across his small chest in the way he had seen his father do on many occasions, especially when one of the boys had done something they shouldn't have. John couldn't help but think he had most often seen Jeff stand in that position when Gordon was around. His younger brother seemed to have a bit of an appetite for trouble.

"John..." Jeff began; a hint of warning in his voice as he crouched down so that he was eye level with the determined little boy.

"But Mom said there was a storm coming!"

"Are you scared, buddy?" The father asked gently, knowing precisely how to play this one. Not that he would ever tell the younger ones this – well, maybe not until the son in question came of age – but he could vividly remember the first time Scott had realised what a thunderstorm was. Since then, whilst the oldest brother had overcome that particular fear, Virgil had crept in with his parents more than once. It only made sense their younger brother shared their fear. To his surprise, John shook his head adamantly.

"Na ah, Daddy. Storms aren't scary! Only babies like Allie or Gordy would get scared. Though Gordy might like it because he likes water..." Cutting the boy off before he got too carried away, Jeff scooped him up and placed him back on the bed.

"Time to go to sleep now, little man. You can see the storm on a different day."

"But they are never the same," John argued stubbornly, climbing back down again. "This is the only time that _this _storm will come, and I want to see it."

"John, its bed time." Jeff said firmly, raising his eyebrows pointedly as he glanced between his son and the bed. Normally, that look would have whichever child was in question scurrying back to bed, but he had underestimated John's determination to see the storm.

"I'm not the slightest bit sleepy. Daddy, please, let me see the storm."

"Not this time, Johnny."

"_Please!"_

"John, I'm going to count to five. You better be in bed, buddy." The firmness of Jeff's voice made his son blink up at him. John seemed to realise that his father was not going to back down on this, and deciding that at least seeming to play along would work to his benefit, he bit his lip hesitantly, glancing towards the bed.

"1."

"Daddy, please."

"2."

"But..."

"3." But John was not going to risk his father counting any higher, and before Jeff could say the next number, he scrambled up into bed.

"Good boy," Jeff murmured, letting his hand rest atop his son's head as John snuggled in further, pouting as he did so. The six year old was normally the best out of the brothers for bed times. Scott was beginning to get to the age where he believed that he didn't need one, and Gordon just didn't like the idea of having to stay still for that long.

"Not fair."

"I know, Johnny, I know. You'll see it another day." Pressing a light kiss onto John's head, Jeff quietly left the room, pausing in the doorway as he flicked off the light.

"Love you, son."

"Not fair." John repeated, and shaking his head fondly, Jeff plunged the room into darkness, hoping it would be enough for his star loving son to succumb to sleep. A quick check showed that Alan was sleeping peacefully, but Gordon needed untangling from his covers already. Even in sleep, the boy couldn't stay still. Finally though, he made his way down stairs, practically passing Virgil as the boy dragged his feet up then, clearly intending to get ready for bed himself. Knowing what his son was like though, Jeff was fully aware that should he return in five minutes time, Virgil would have made no effort to get changed, instead would be more likely to be gazing out of the window, his mind lost in thought as some new picture revealed itself to the aspiring artist. Even at the tender age of eight, Jeff was blown away by the imagination his son showed.

Despite past battles regarding bed times, the rest of the evening passed in relative peace. Scott disappeared up to bed without a fuss at the designated time, a clear sign that he was more tired than he was ever going to admit to his parents. Finally glad to get Lucy to himself, Jeff was more than content to sit back on the sofa, letting her flick through the channels whilst trying to find them something to watch. Eventually, the mother found something that caught her attention, and resting back on her husband, she sighed in contentment. Jeff's arm was snaked around her shoulders, and her five babies were tucked up in bed, fast asleep. What more could anyone else ask for?

"Dad?" Apparently only four of the children were asleep, and automatically twisting around, Jeff frowned at the darkened doorway, the dim light from the hallway just about illuminating the figure enough for Jeff to be aware that Scott was standing there hesitantly. Knowing that his eldest son wouldn't have come back down unless something was wrong, Jeff frowned, slipping out from behind Lucy and standing up.

"What's wrong, Scott?"

"Is everything alright, baby?" Despite her having been half asleep when Jeff had moved, Lucy was more than awake now, moving past her husband and cupping Scott's face gently in her hands, turning his face towards hers as she searched his expression for what the problem might be. Gently wriggling out of her hold, Scott glanced towards his father again.

"It's John." Having a horrible feeling he knew where this was going, Jeff sighed, resisting the urge to look skywards.

"What's your brother done, Scott?"

"He won't go back to bed, saying something about a storm?"

"I knew I should have never told him about that," Lucy sighed, glancing towards Jeff as she did so. Nodding his understanding, the father headed towards the stairs, pausing to let Scott go in front of him.

"Come on, champ, back to bed, I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, causing his father to smile. Even at only ten years old, Scott was more than prepared to look after his little brothers. Although Jeff had a feeling that it was more to do with being able to get away with staying up late than anything else.

"You've got school in the morning. I can handle John."

"That's what Virgil said last time," Scott muttered, a grin on his face even as he tried to suppress a yawn. Just before he entered his own bedroom, his father softly called him back. The man was just outside of John's door, but was turned towards Scott, the quizzical frown evident even in the dim lighting.

"How did that one end?"

"With them both covered in flour." Scott said with a laugh, waving at his father as he disappeared back into his room with the intention of getting back to bed himself. It had only been because he had heard John's movement as the little boy had slipped out of bed that the eldest brother had even awoken in the first place. Now that his dad was here to handle it, however, he was no longer needed.

Despite Scott's faith in him, Jeff was practically groaning as he pressed down lightly on the handle that would grant him access to his middle son's room. Whilst John was generally the most laid back out of his boys, when something caught his attention, he could be all but impossible. Sure enough, Jeff could make out the outline of his little boy, his nose pressed against the window as he stared out.

"John?" Jumping violently, the boy turned to face his father. Unfortunately for Jeff, his son didn't seem to realise that he had done something wrong, instead crossing the room and grabbing Jeff by the hand, tugging him back towards the window as he did so.

"Daddy, look. In the distance, you can see it!" Waiting until they had reached the window, Jeff stretched out the hand that didn't have an excited six year old attached to it and gave the curtains a quick flick, covering the window once again. Glancing down at John with raised eyebrows, Jeff was not the slightest bit surprised to see an indignant and hurt expression on his face.

"John, what did we say?"

"That I could see it at a different time," John responded, his lower lip trembling slightly as he stared up at his father with big eyes.

"Exactly." Jeff responded firmly, beginning to lead his son back towards the bed, despite John resisting and trying to return to the window. "John, come on, don't make me tell you again."

"But Daddy, it _is_ a different time." Stopping still, Jeff shut his eyes with an inward groan. This was what made John an impossible child when he wanted to be. In reality, he had done what his father had told him, despite the fact that Jeff knew his son knew as well as him that wasn't what Jeff had meant.

"John, back to bed with you, son. You can see if it has come in the morning, but not tonight. You have to go to sleep now." As John once more pulled on Jeff's hand, motioning that he wanted to return to the window once again, Jeff sighed. Bending down, he scooped John into his arms, determined to get the sudden troublemaker into bed once and for all. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't trying to do it as quietly as possible, determined that none of his other sons would be disturbed.

Despite John's squirming, his father managed to finally dump him back on the bed. Placing his hand gently on his son's shoulder as John instantly made to rise again; Jeff forced him back, pulling the covers up around the blond as he did so.

"Sleep, Johnny." He murmured gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed. For a few moments, John struggled against his father and the pull of sleep, but when Jeff simply put him back to bed every time without a word, even the six year old finally admitted defeated. Waiting until he was sure that John truly was asleep – for he would put nothing past the boy for getting what he wanted – Jeff quietly stood up.

No sooner had he left John's room when he caught sight of his wife emerging from their youngest sons' joint room, yawning as she did so.

"Bed?" Jeff asked quietly, feeling exhausted himself. As she nodded, he smiled in relief, glad that the rest of the boys appeared to be settled. Now that John was asleep, hopefully he would stay that way. Without a word, the parents quickly fell into bed themselves. In the way that only his youngest son could still do, Jeff was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The father was not sure what dragged him from his sleep, the rumble of thunder overhead or the small hand tugging on his arm. Peeling his eyes open, he groaned when he saw that it had just gone past midnight, meaning he had barely been in bed for an hour. Sitting up and trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, he soon caught sight of the child hovering uncertainly by his bed.

"You okay, Virgie?" He whispered quietly, trying not to awaken his wife as he swung his legs out of bed so that he was facing his son.

"Can't sleep," Virgil muttered, not meeting his father's gaze as he did so. He knew that Jeff would understand the meaning behind it, but if his only older brother wasn't scared, then there was no way Virgil was about to admit to it.

"Do you want to come in with us?" Jeff asked gently, knowing immediately by the grin that lit up his second born's face what the answer was. Climbing out to let the boy in first, Jeff couldn't help but smile as Lucy immediately looped her arm around Virgil's waist, all without apparently opening her eyes. Deciding that now he was up, he may as well check on the rest of his sons, Jeff quietly padded out of the room. After all, if Virgil – the heaviest sleeper of them all – was awake, the chances were that at least one of the others would be as well.

Scott was sound asleep; something that partly surprised Jeff considering his little brother was up and about. Alan was also resting as peacefully as his oldest brother, but as Jeff turned towards the other bed in the room, he felt his heart leap into his mouth, and then somersault down into the pit of his stomach within the space of a split second. Gordon's bed was empty. Breathing in deeply, Jeff forced himself to keep calm and think rationally. He was only four years old, he can't have got far. Even so, as the now-frantic father backed himself out of the room, Jeff couldn't help but think this was _Gordon_ he was thinking about. There would be no telling what he would be able to get up too.

Knowing that he still had one room to check before he informed his wife their second youngest trouble-maker was doing just that, causing trouble, Jeff stole down the hallway. Wishing beyond hope that Gordon would be in the room, he gently pushed open John's door, only to immediately sigh in relief. The redhead was indeed in his big brother's room, both boys wide awake and staring out of the window. Whilst their older brother may have been nervous about the storm, there was no way Jeff could say the same thing for the younger two.

"Boys?" Despite his voice being soft, his sons clearly hadn't been expecting any interruption. Gordon let out a soft scream, the four year old slipping from his somewhat precarious perch on the edge of his brother's bed. With the instinct honed from having five energetic sons, Jeff was across the room like a shot, catching his son and holding him close as Gordon sniffled slightly in surprise. Sitting on the bed himself, Jeff balanced Gordon on his lap, but looked towards the redhead's older brother.

"What's going on, Johnny?"

"He got scared." John responded, turning from the window himself to make sure that his little brother was alright after his near fall. Satisfied that he was, the blond then turned back again, his eyes reflecting his earlier excitement as a flash of lighting lit up the night sky.

"So why didn't you come and get me, or your mom?" Jeff pressed, tightening his grip on Gordon as the young child started squirming, clearly over his shock enough to want to get down. Knowing how hard it was going to be to get the troublemaker back into bed, Jeff had no desire to let his son go, not yet.

"Thought I'd show him the storm wasn't scary," John muttered, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. It was that action that allowed his father to see the six year old had realised that he might have done something wrong, but despite himself, Jeff found that he was smiling. He had spent the whole evening trying to get John to ignore the storm and go to sleep, and yet somehow, it was watching it that was precisely what Gordon needed. Finally relinquishing his hold, Jeff raised his eyebrows in bemusement as Gordon immediately ran to John. The two boys sat down on the floor together, the four year old in between his brother's legs. Every time there was a rumble of thunder, John merely tightened his grip on his brother, but said not a word.

"John, I need to have a word with you in the morning, son, but as long as you are okay with keeping Gordon calm, you can watch the storm."

"'Kay, Daddy," John muttered quietly, knowing that his insistence to see the storm and using his brother as an excuse had landed him in trouble despite it helping Gordon.

"No angry at Johnny, Daddy." Gordon said loudly, climbing out of his brother's lap and turning to face his father. "Johnny braved, like 'Cotty."

"He is brave, Gordon." Jeff had to agree, especially considering John was the first of the Tracy boys to not be scared of a storm. "But I still need a word."

"Na ah, Daddy. Me looked after Johnny like he looked after me. Daddy no angry."

"Gordon, I think it's time you got some sleep, don't you, son?"

"Me stay watch the storm with Johnny." And with those words, Gordon sat himself back down again, a clear sign that nothing Jeff could say was going to make him move. Shutting his eyes, Jeff breathed in deeply, unable to believe just how much like John Gordon could be. For someone that spent most of the day with the giggles or trying to splash around as much as possible, the father didn't realise quite how stubborn his second youngest son could be.

"I'll see you in the morning, boys." Turning on his heel, Jeff made to stride out of the room. His young sons had made it perfectly clear that they had no intention of going to sleep, and Jeff couldn't help but feel he was completely out of his depth with this one.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, John?" Wondering if his voice sounded as exasperated to him as it did to the child, the father turned in the doorway, glancing back at his son.

"It is morning."

And just like that, Jeff Tracy had a strong urge to bang his head on the wall.

**The end!**


End file.
